


The Metaphysics of Wincest

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A drabble loosely inspired by, but wholly unrelated to, lyra_wing’s “There’ll Be Peace When You Are Done.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Soulmates,” she said as they passed. She was an aging flower child—long grey hair and chunky wood beads, and Dean rolled his eyes to say, ‘ _That’s what we get for coming to California, dude_.’

 

“Brothers and lovers,” she added, stopping them short. Her eyes were wise and deep as she reached for their hands.

 

“Couldn’t separate long enough to refind one another…?” she mused. “No, not your choice. You need to be together throughout this lifetime.”

 

She released them, smiling gently. “You’ll move on together too,” she finished, and Dean’s relief was a wave that almost washed Sam away.


End file.
